


Guaranteed Chemistry

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [10]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: 100 kinks, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blindfolds, Bottom Cecil Palmer, Dom Carlos, Episode 95: Zookeeper, M/M, Sub Cecil Palmer, Top Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: “I’ve learned a lot of neat things while wearing a blindfold!”-Cecil Palmer, Episode 95: Zookeeper





	Guaranteed Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> 010\. Blindfolds  
> Title from Lo-Fi Children by Wild Party  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

“I’ve learned a lot of neat things while wearing a blindfold!” Cecil tells Joanna, pausing a moment as he remembers one such thing.

~~~

“I want to blindfold you, Cecil,” Carlos says over breakfast one morning. Cecil chokes on his (illegal) toast.

“You want to  _ what? _ ”

Carlos doesn’t look up from the paper he’s reading. “I want to blindfold you tonight, while we’re having sex.” He peers over the top of the newspaper. “Consider it an experiment.”

Cecil, of course, gives in immediately, never one to turn down helping with science.

So, when Cecil gets home from the station that evening, Carlos is on him immediately, pulling him in by the tie and kissing Cecil deeply.

When they break apart, Carlos leads Cecil upstairs to their bedroom by his tie. Carlos undoes the tie, sliding it from Cecil’s neck so he can wrap it around Cecil’s face, covering his eyes and knotting it behind his head. 

“Can you see?” Carlos asks, and Cecil shakes his head no. “Good.” Carlos undoes the buttons of Cecil’s shirt, tossing it somewhere across the room. He runs his hands up and down Cecil’s sides, stopping now and then to pinch at Cecil’s nipples. Cecil yelps when he does this, the sensations heightened by the fact that he doesn’t know when they’re coming.

Carlos keeps going, licking and sucking at Cecil’s neck, jaw, ear, all the places he knows will make Cecil squirm, before finally sliding his hand down and groping at Cecil through his pants. Cecil moans Carlos’s name, pushing his hips forward into the hand that’s gone as quickly as it appeared.

Cecil leans back into Carlos’s chest and Carlos turns Cecil’s head, guiding him into a soft kiss. Carlos gropes him again as they make out, swallowing Cecil’s moans. Carlos breaks the kiss so he can take off Cecil’s pants and shoes. Once naked, Carlos moves Cecil so he’s face down and ass up on their bed. 

Carlos runs his hands over Cecil’s ass before spreading his cheeks and diving in, licking a stripe from Cecil’s balls to his hole. Carlos eats him out enthusiastically, licking and sucking at Cecil until he’s squirming, lifting his hips higher to meet Carlos’s mouth. Each new motion and movement is a surprise, and Cecil’s skin feels like it’s on fire, his other senses lighting up without the use of his eyes.

Finally,  _ finally,  _ Carlos takes his mouth away. There’s the sound of a zipper and a bottle of lube being opened, and then Carlos is fucking him, so good,  _ so good, right there, Carlos, fuck! _

Carlos fucks him hard and fast, breaking the silence only to tell Cecil, “Don’t you dare touch yourself. You’re gonna come from this and this alone.”

Cecil comes just from those words as Carlos hits his prostate over and over, but Carlos doesn’t stop until he comes himself, pulling another orgasm out of Cecil as he does. Cecil collapses onto his stomach and Carlos leans over his back as they catch their breath. After a few minutes, Carlos finally unties the makeshift blindfold. Cecil blinks a few times, readjusting to the light.

Cecil rolls them so his head is pillowed on Carlos’s shoulder. “Was the experiment successful?” Cecil asks, stifling a yawn. 

“Yeah,” Carlos answers. “Conclusion: I like being in charge.”

Cecil groans, cock twitching again at the words.

~~~

When Cecil comes out of his reverie, Joanna is giving him a weird look. Cecil shakes his head and smiles at her. “Sorry, I spaced out for a second there. Well, we’ll get back to your wonderful creatures in a moment, Joanna, but first, today’s news.”

**Author's Note:**

> drop a kudos!  
> drop a comment!  
> follow me on:  
> [tumblr!](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
